Cosmic depature
by Lelouch of the shadows
Summary: Tails is having a had time noew that Cosmo is gone and Sonic's not making it easy. On his finnal straw Tails does the untink anble. oneshot. may contain sp and g errors


(This is another one shot) ( I have been watching to many Tails tributes, they're so depressing plus I just read Confidential Confessions so I thought of this) disclaimer: I do not own sonic movies, shows, games or sonic related products

(This is another one shot) ( I have been watching to many Tails tributes, they're so depressing plus I just read Confidential Confessions so I thought of this) disclaimer: I do not own sonic movies, shows, games or sonic related products. I did think of the story line however.

"How can I go on living knowing I killed the only girl I ever loved? Shore it was to save the galaxy, but I'd rather be dead than go on with out her." In the dark hanger adjacent to Sonic the hedgehog's house lonely Tails sat pondering his life without his true love, Cosmo. "Maybe I'll get over her… Humf, and maybe pigs will fly to mars. Sigh" Wind blew through the hanger in a quiet roll into Tails nose. He picked up the faint smell of burning rubber, "Sonic" he growled "What could he want now, he's so stupid cant he see I want to be alone for awhile," Tails jumped of the stairs to the X-Tornado.

Sonic burst into the hanger at his usual high speeds nearly crashing into the wall of boxes. "Tails, big trouble Dr. Egghead is at it again," sonic spat, "he's on his way here, get everyone ready." Tails shook his head and ran off toward Sonic's house. _Damn him, he can deal with himself way even get everyone excited. _Tails felt rage building in his gut. The angrier he got the less he could think strait. _It's a wonder how any one could like him; if I were Eggman I would have killed him long ago. _He stopped dead in his tracks. _Yah, that's not a bad idea. _

"Why wait for Eggman," Tails burst out.

"Wait for what?" Knuckles asked looking puzzled as if he just walked in on a full blown argument

"Nothing," Tails suspiciously waved his arms and continued, "How long have you been following me?"

Knuckles replied smugly, "Long enough to notice your not entirely here today, and you and Eggman have something planed." He chuckled.

"We don't have anything planed!" Tails voice cracked and sweet dropped from his face. "I was just thinking we should probably get the emeralds again before he does." _Nice save, he's too stupid to realize the truth, Knuckles was never known for his brains. _

"Oh, so then why were you running so fast?" _Damn. _Knuckles thought he finally outfoxed tails. He was so caught up in his victory he didn't notice tails slip away.

X

_Why do I let them push me around, is it because I'm so young, no more like so helpless, arrgh, I hate them so much. I'd be better off dead then at least I could be with Cosmo again. _"She said she was happy now, why would she say that to sonic and not me maybe I'd be happier too if I'd die," tails picked a handful of grass and squeezed it tight. "DAMN, why can't I get over it?" A vain pulsed in his hand as he jabbed it into the dirt patch he made. "It must be time to join her, I just know it."

X

Later that night, Tails was sulking in his room, when he found a knife under the door with a note attached. _"Don't cut to deep, you might find it harder to take it back," Shadow. _Tails reviewed the not hopping to find a hidden meaning.

Tails felt like he had a real sympathizer but he and Sonic were standing outside the door chuckling. That pissed him off even more, "How dare you!" tails was crying as he hurled the blade at the door, missing Sonic's ear by inches. _There always playing to my insecurities, I might just do it. _

_X _

Blood filled the bathtub, splattered the walls, and coated the floor. Shadow's knife lay on the crimson ground. Golden fur was floating in the ocean of blood that filled the tub. Amy had stumbled on the horror with a wailing sob. Sonic rushed to the seen, "what is it Amy, what happened," she answered by simply putting up her hand and falling to the ground never breaking eye sight with the room.

"How, why, it was only a little fun to cheer him up." Sonic stammered then fell to his knees beside Amy. The two started to cry on each other.

Knuckles and Shadow walked in to see Sonic and Amy crying, "What? You finally decided you two are dating or……..gasp," Knuckles was horror struck and shadow had fallen into a full blown panic attack.

"What now?" Amy shuddered.

"Well what can we do, it's over now, we pushed him too far, that's it," Sonic talk control of the situation but lost it to Knuckles who so angrily replied, "We, we did nothing it was you, you bib, big jerk."

"Stop right there, the two of you, this is not the time to point blame, there's a note here." Amy interjected.

X

Note:

_You should all be ashamed of yourselves, picking on me like that, day after day with no end. I died because of you, so you should drop dead next, especially you Sonic and Shadow with your stupid prank. _

_I'm going to meet her now; we will be together at last. It was my only hope, my only escape to her. I couldn't live this way any more any way, living day by day never making any progress. But with her I fell alive I fell the warmth flowing through me. _

_I guess this is the part were I tell you where all my stuff goes. Well just let Amy decide, she is the only one I'm not infuriated with. Except for the yellow chaos emerald, I'd like that to go to Dr. Eggman, just so Sonic can't have it. HA_

_Dieing is such sweet sorrow as the light in my eye dims to a shaded figure. The figure may dance in mine eye but life will freeze in its place and wait to be carried to the next stop. Cosmo I'm coming for you._


End file.
